Can I Moon Gwavity?
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **This is an ageplay one-shot, that involves a grownup in pull-ups. If you don't like it, don't read it.** Mark was excited to be doing a video with both Bob and Wade. Especially since they were able to do it in person. And the best part? Bob and Wade knew about his Little side so he didn't even have to hide it from them while the two of them were visiting.
1. Can I Moon Gwavity?

**A lot of you guys enjoyed my other one-shot so I wanted to write another one. I don't really feel motivated to continue the next chapter of my 'book' yet. But it will happen. Also, this is probably gonna be a shorter one-shot.**

**This one was actually based off a video that CaptainCrush119 reminded me about, and it's an older video of Mark, Bob and Wade playing drunk Grand Theft Auto Five. If you want to watch it, here's the link:  
watch?v=l_r8shrIm-4  
It's around 12:47 that he gets really childish. But...yeah. I hope you enjoy. (: **

Mark was excited to be doing a video with both Bob and Wade. It had been a while since they had done one together. Especially since they were able to do it in person, apposed to doing it through the computer via Skype like they usually did. And the best part? Bob and Wade knew about his Little side so he didn't even have to hide it from them while the two of them were visiting.

Bob and Wade were both so understanding about the whole situation too. They understood that Mark sometimes needed the break, and neither of them minded or judged him for it. It made Mark pretty happy- even more so when his two friends offered to take care of him when he felt Little.

Uncle Bob was always the strict one. He always made sure that Mark ate his vegetables, had his nap, didn't swear, and stayed on his best behaviour. He still had a bit of a fun side to him, but he was an Uncle that would stick to the rules. Hell, he was the one who made up the rules for Mark when Mark came out as a Little to Bob and Wade.

Uncle Wade on the other hand was the fun loving Uncle. He was the one that tended to sneak candy to Mark before dinner time, would let Mark stay up past his bedtime, would let him watch a few inappropriate movies even. Nothing too bad, of course, and nothing too scary either. Nightmares were the last thing Wade wanted to give Mark. He was the one who would often ignore the rules that Bob had made for Mark but only up to an extent.

Mark grinned at the thought, shaking his head a bit as he focused back on the task at hand. He was still setting everything up when he heard a knock on his apartment door, causing him to look up. He stopped what he was doing, and put down the camera to head over to the door. He checked himself over, just to be sure, before he opened up the door finally. A huge grin slipped onto his lips when he saw Wade and Bob on the other side. "Hi guys! I'm glad you could come over." He greeted, moving over more so the two could make their way into the room. "How have you guys been?" He asked in a small voice, chewing on his bottom lip in a nervous way. He shut the door behind him once both men were in his apartment, turning to look at the two. He didnt have time to react before he was in a group hug with the other two men, causing him to chuckle.

Bob had his arms wrapped around Mark tightly, as did Wade, all of them letting the hug linger. "I've been busy with school, and making videos. You know. Missing a certain Little though." He commented in a soft, teasing voice as he pulled away first. He meant it though. Mark was the only Little that he knew, and the only childish figure that he had at the moment that could prepare him for fatherhood.

Wade pulled back as well, taking a second to ruffle up Mark's dark black hair. "I've been good. A little busy too but not as much as Bob." He chuckled. "God, it's been so long since the three of us have been together. And you're still so small." He teased, easily picking him up to put him on his hip. He knew Mark wasn't Little but he couldn't help himself. "How have you been Little guy, hm?" He cooed.

Mark felt his face heat up before he brought his hands up to cover it. "Wade..." He whined out, though he eventually moved to rest his forehead gently on Wade's shoulder. "I...I've been good. A little tired lately. Haven't been able to slip much lately." He explained. "But...I have to finish setting up soon." He added on. He felt Wade start to walk towards the living room area before he was placed on his feet again. He gave the two a small nod before he headed back to set up the camera.

"Why don't you help him and I can go get the drinks?" Bob suggested Wade's way. When he earned a nod from the other male, he headed to the kitchen to grab three beers. He knew that Mark probably shouldn't be drinking but it had been Mark's idea to do a drunk play through of the game. By the time he made his way back over to the other two, they had finished setting everything up, and Wade was on the couch while Mark was turning everything on.

"Thanks Bob." Wade mumbled, taking two of the beers from him. He opened one up and took a sip of it, the other one placed on the table for Mark to grab when he was all situated. He put his beer back down, wiping his damp hands off on his jeans. "Are we ready to play some GTA 5?" He asked, a grin on his lips.

Bob made his way onto the couch next, sitting closely next to Wade as he gave a nod. "Hell yeah. I have some cheats on my phone that we have to try out." He replied, a grin on his lips. He opened his own beer bottle, as well as Mark's for him. He took a sip of his own, getting more comfortable in his seat.

Mark turned everything on, double checking to make sure everything was working properly and that his camera was recording. Then he took a seat on the couch beside Bob with a small yawn which he tried his best to cover with his hand. He didn't see the look that Bob and Wade gave each other, focused on getting GTA 5 set up. "Okay. Wade? You wanna go first?" He offered, handing the controller down to him.

Wade didn't seem to mind, taking the controller from him. He got into the game, pursing his lips a bit as he walked around. It took him a few minutes to find a car, before he began to drive around. He didn't even hear Mark do his usual entrance, causing him to glance over at the other men. He was startled by a noise in the video game, causing his attention to shift back.

Mark didn't bother doing his intro, since it was a more laid back video then his usual ones. He took a sip of his own beer since it had already been opened for him. He watched Wade begin to drive around, while the three of them made small talk between each other.

"Is that the one that Top Gear always tells about?" Mark asked, beer bottle still in hand as he looked Bob's way for a short second. His attention was soon brought back to the screen in front of them, watching as Wade drove around still.

"They really like that-" Bob had started, but he was cut off by Mark's loud laughter, as the three of them watched Wade break off the door to the new car he had just started driving. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed, a small chuckle of his own slipping out as they watched Wade run the poor video game character over. He continued to chuckle as Wade continued to apologize to the fake person on screen, though Wade continued to run over the character again, followed by another, different character soon afterwards.

"Stop it! You just got your turn and suddenly you're murdering the entire city. Please stop." Mark spoke up, in a joking tone of course.

Maybe Drunk GTA 5 wasn't the best idea.

It was a good chunk of time later when it was Mark's turn again, and he had just been given the cheat code to Moon Gravity. However, he had gotten into a car, which resulted in the police shooting and killing his video game character. The three of them were laughing yet again over what had happened, though there was a slight pout on Mark's lips. "Wait. Wait a minute..."

"Well I guess it's Bob's turn again." Wade commented with a light and happy tone in his voice as he looked over at Mark. He knew what was going to happen. Mark might have made the rules that if you died, it was the next person's turn, but he knew that the Korean wasn't going to give up the controller yet.

"Hey, these are your rules." Bob pointed out as well, just to get Mark going. They could both tell that he was starting to slip, with the way he had started to get throughout the video. He knew that one of them should also take away Mark's beer, but both of them seemed hesitant to.

"Bob's turn. Bob's turn." Wade spoke up again, as Bob went to reach for the remote. The two of them were close to laughing again as Mark seemed to try and keep putting up a fight. It was actually pretty adorable.

"You invented this." Bob also added in, even as Wade continued to laugh and Mark continued to argue. In all honesty, it didn't even bother him all that much. They were all having a good time anyways, so it didn't matter to him who was playing.

"I didn't even get a turn!" Wade said, his laughter dying down finally but the teasing, light tone remaining in his voice. He didn't want to get Mark too upset. An upset Mark was never a fun Mark. He rolled his eyes a bit as he heard Bob let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Wai- no." Mark argued, holding the remote away from the male beside him. "Wait. No. I wanna Moon Gwavity. I-I wanna Moon Gwavity." He whined out, his knees coming up close to his body as he continued to pout. "I wanna Moon Gwavity. I wanna Moon Gwavity." He continued to repeat, knees sinking back down to their original position as he looked at the other two. "Can I Moon Gwavity?" He asked in a small, cute voice that sounded almost like it wasn't even Mark saying it.

"Do we have to cater to the baby every time, Bob?" Wade asked, though his eyes were on the screen again as he watched Mark begin to play again. Another "Can I Moon Gwavity?" was heard from Mark, since neither of the men seemed to answer him the first time. It was a slight bit of a touchy subject since Wade was hinting at the fact that Mark was a Little. But he was sure that none of the audience would understand anyways. At least he hoped not.

Of course, the two men gave into Mark's antics and decided to let the other play for a little bit longer. Bob ended up giving him the cheat code for Moon Gravity, adding a helpful comment of "It said jump and then press circle to float after you jump." His comment was nearly interrupted by their laughter as Mark's character got hit by a car and ended up doing something that looked like slow motions front flips.

The group played with the Moon Gravity cheat for a few more minutes, continuing to laugh over how ridiculous it was as they watched the screen. The best was when Mark decided to make his character jump out of a helicopter, using the Moon Gravity. The three of them laughed loudly as they watched him float to the ground rather slowly.

They ended up recording enough for not just one video, but actually a few, before they ended up calling it a day. Mark was starting to rub at his eyes, getting a bit cuddly next to Bob.

Bob and Wade exchanged a look before Bob decided to speak up. "Okay bud. I think it's time for bed now, hm?" He offered, slipping an arm around Mark's shoulders. He gave them a light squeeze before he rubbed at them gently.

Wade got up to shut everything off after he made sure that the footage had been saved properly. Then he cleaned up the empty beer bottles, a small smile on his own lips as he watched Bob and Mark. He then put the empty beer bottles in the kitchen, arranging them on the counter before he headed back to the living room area. "Oh, come on. I say...we get ready for bed, then pop in a movie and fall asleep on the couch." He suggested, holding his hand out for Mark to take so he could lead him upstairs.

Mark's eyes lit up at Wade's comment, and he instantly nodded his head. "Yeah! Can we watch Rat...Ratatouille?" He asked, getting up off the couch. He took Wade's hand, and the two headed upstairs, quickly followed by Bob.

"Of course." Wade agreed with a laugh. That was usually the movie that Mark almost always ends up choosing, considering it was his favourite, but neither Bob nor Wade minded. "Can you get changed by yourself while Bob and I go get changed too?" He asked once they entered Mark's room, dropping his hand only to ruffle his hair gently.

Mark shyly nodded his head, looking up at Wade with a small smile. "Yup! I can do it Uncle Wade." He replied, now obviously in headspace. He made his way into the room, pulling out a pair of pyjama pants and a regular tee shirt that he usually wore to bed. Then he changed himself into the comfortable clothing before he grabbed his blankey, his binky and his Tiny Box Tim.

Bob was done changing first, knocking on the door first. He waited for a response before he made his way into the room. "Hey bud. You ready?" He asked, smiling when he saw Mark with a binky in his mouth, his blnakey in one hand and his Tiny Box Tim in the other. He made his way over to him, giving him a gentle pat on the back before he tugged lightly on the back of Mark's sleep pants to see if he was wearing his pull-up. He let out a sigh when he realized he wasn't. "Mark..."

Mark ducked his head, knocking what Bob had checked for. "Don't need it." He whispered in a small voice, knowing that it was a lie. He tended to have accidents when he slept all the time when he was Little. It made him shy and anxious, even if the two didn't care.

"Go change into your pull-up and then we can all go downstairs." Bob replied, using his stern voice. He headed back out of the room, closing the door behind him to give Mark some privacy. Wade made his way out soon afterwards. "Do you want to go set up the movie? Maybe make some popcorn? Mark's still changing. He tried to sneak off without a pull-up on."

Wade let out a small hum, nodding his head in agreement to the idea. "Yeah. I can do that." He replied, before he headed back downstairs by himself. He found the movie fairly easy and he set it up in the DVD player, before he headed off to make popcorn. Once the popcorn was finished, he poured it into a bowl and headed back into the living room to find Bob and Mark already on the couch.

Mark was curled up in the middle, his blankey around his shoulders with Tiny Box Tim in his lap and his binky between his lips. He gave Wade a small smile, patting the seat beside him. "Sit beside me Uncle Wade!" He said happily, leaning back into Bob's side.

Wade smiled softly and made his way to the other side of Mark, putting the bowl on the table before he sat down and pulled an extra blanket of his own over his lap. He glanced over at Bob to see that he was already pretty close to drifting off.

The three of them settled in, the movie beginning to play soon afterwards. Mainly Bob and Wade munched on the popcorn, the two of them barely able to make it through the movie themselves. Once it was halfway over, Wade realized that Mark was fast asleep.

Wade let out a soft yawn, turning the movie off before he stood up. Luckily he was strong enough to be able to pick Mark up, carrying him up the stairs while he heard Bob following after him with the Tiny Box Tim plushie Mark had dropped. He laid Mark down on the bed, pulling the covers over top of him.

Bob slipped the Tiny Box Tim plushie between Mark's arms, before he tucked the other male into the bed properly. He kissed his forehead gently, moving to turn the nightlight on while Wade turned the main light off. Then the two headed out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. "Night Wade." He mumbled out with a yawn.

"Night Bob." Wade replied sleepily, heading to his own guest bedroom. He knew it was going to be too long until he was fast asleep, since he himself had had a long day.

Mark stirred slightly as he laid on his bed. When he realized where he was, a small smile spread across his face from behind his binky. He had to admit it was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Meh. Not as good as I wanted it to be. I hope you guys at least liked it. If not, I may edit it and improve it a little bit more. I'm not the happiest with it but...yeah. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you (: **


	2. Uncle Bob, Uncle Wade, and Little Mark

**Okay. So...this is part two of my "one-shot" Moon Gwavity. I wanted to kind of do more Little Mark, Uncle Bob and Uncle Wade. So I thought it'd be cute to do another part where Mark has a Little day and Bob and Wade keep taking care of him. Let me know if you like this two parter (: **

Mark was the first one awake the next morning, feeling refreshed and...Little still. His eyes fluttered open as he yawned softly, sitting up carefully on the bed. He got out from under the covers, picking up his pacifier from where it had fallen on the bed and slipping it back between his lips. He made his way out of the bedroom, wandering down the hall with Tiny Box Tim dangling from one hand. He sucked on his pacifier gently as he peaked inside Wade's room. He grinned when he saw that he was still asleep, deciding to make his way over to the bed. He climbed on top of it, sitting beside Wade as he continued to sleep. He poked at Wade's cheek, in hopes to wake him up.

Wade let out a small noise at the feeling of Mark poking his cheek, causing him to try and move away from it. It didn't work too well as he nearly flopped on top of Mark. His eyes slipped open, and he was startled to see Mark so close. "Mornin' bud. What are you doing awake so early?" He asked, yawning softly as he sat up to check the time. Eight o'clock in the morning. He then brought Mark into his lap, ruffling up his hair.

"Wasn't tiwed anymowe." Mark mumbled out, leaning against Wade's shoulder. He nuzzled against Wade's neck, letting out a small hum. "Can I have some ceweal fow bweakfast Uncle Wade?" He asked, still very much in headspace. He didn't make any sort of movement, loving when Wade carried him around the apartment.

"Of course sweetheart." Wade replied, running a gentle hand through his hair to fix up Mark's bed head. "How about we see if Uncle Bob is awake first, yeah?" He offered, kissing Mark's cheek. He got up from his own bed, moving Mark to sit on his hip before he made his way out of the room. He headed to the next room, just about to enter when Bob was exiting. "Woah. Hey. We were just about to wake you up."

Bob let out a chuckle. "Good morning to you two. Someone's up early." Bob cooed, ticklng Mark's sides in a gentle way. He grinned when it earned him a small giggle from Mark in return. He loved to make Mark giggle. Mark's giggles always sounded so innocent and adorable.

"Uncle Bob." Mark squealed out, pushing at his hands cutely. He hid his face in Wade's shoulder, before he felt the other male start to walk again- most likely heading to the kitchen. He looked up again, his eyes on the stairs.

Bob managed to get a grip of Wade's shirt, carefully bringing him back again. "Did you...?" He mouthed Wade's way, before he gestured to Mark's pull-up. When Wade responded with a shake of his head, he took it upon himself to discreetly check Mark's pull-up. "Wet." He mouthed Wade's way, not wanting to embarrass Mark.

"Okay bub. Change of plans." Wade spoke up, looking down at the smaller lad in his arms. "Uncle Bob is gonna go downstairs and start on breakfast while we get you all cleaned up." He cooed softly, kissing his forehead. "It'll only take a few seconds. Promise." He added reassuringly. "Mark wants cereal." He mumbled Bob's way.

Mark felt his face heat up, but he knew better than to argue as he was carried back to his bedroom. He sucked on his binky gently as he was laid down on the bed, then watched as Wade moved around the room to collect his leaning supplies as well as a fresh pull-up.

Wade went quick, as he had promised, stripping Mark of his sleep pants to get to his wet pull-up. He took it off and cleaned him up, no longer bothered by it anymore. He had done it enough times by now. He cleaned him up and slipped the new pull-up on, before tugging Mark's sleep pants back on too. "See? All finished bud." He tickled his sides gently with a coo, before he moved away from him again to throw out the garbage. Then he headed to the bathroom to wash up his hands, returning a few seconds later to pick Mark back up so they could head downstairs for breakfast.

Bob already had a bowl of cereal ready for Mark, as well as some eggs that he was starting on for himself and Wade. "Hey you two." He greeted softly, giving the two of them a smile. He then went to filling up a sippy cup, that had a Cookie Monster design all over, with apple juice before he put it next to Mark's bowl of cereal.

Wade sat Mark down in his seat in front of the cereal bowl, ruffling up his hair before he headed off to help Bob make breakfast. The two were having an easy breakfast of scrambled eggs, though it wasn't as easy as Mark's. They made small talk as they cooked, keeping an eye on Mark still.

Mark took out his binky, putting it on the table next to his bowl of cereal. Then he started to eat, watching the two 'adults' with curious eyes. "Awe you guys gonna stay an' play wif me today?" He asked in a cute voice, using his cute puppy dog eyes to go along with it.

Neither of them could tell Mark no, so of course they were both thinking the same thing. "Of course we will hun." Bob replied as the two of them sat down at the table with Mark to eat. "After we finish eating, maybe we can color together, hm?" He offered.

Mark seemed to like that idea, giving a quick nod of his head. "Yes p'ease!" He replied, bouncing in his seat a bit. He was silent now as he ate, wanting to get done quicker so he could get to coloring. Bob and Wade made small talk between bites, talking about what they could all possibly do together.

Once everyone was finished eating, and everything was cleaned up, Wade picked Mark up again. "Do you want to color down here in the living room or upstairs in your room?" He offered, already headed up the stairs. All of Mark's Little stuff was in his room, so they had to go in their anyways. He placed Mark on the bed, getting out a few different coloring books as well as his container that held all of Mark's crayons, markers, and pencil crayons.

"Uhhhh...downstaiws! Wanna watch 'toons!" Mark exclaimed from behind the binky that was back between his lips. "Wanna watch SpongeBob." He added on, clapping his hands together in an adorably childish way.

Wade chuckled as he held all of the coloring supplies in one hand, then made his way over to his bed where Mark was making grabby hands-which signaled that he wanted up. "We can do that. Good idea." He used his baby voice as he talked to Mark, kissing his nose before he picked him up again to place him on his hip. "Downstairs we go."

Mark giggled as he held onto Wade with one hand, Tim still in his other hand. He was put down on the floor, the container placed in front of him as well as the three colorbooks Wade had chosen to bring down with them. Just as Wade was about to leave to grab Mark's sippy cup, Mark spoke up. "SpongeBob!" He squealed cutely.

Wade glanced over at him, letting out a chuckle. "Right. Uncle Wade's silly sometimes. I forgot." He replied, moving to the television. He turned the television on and set on SpongeBob, before he made his way out of the room. He grinned as he poked Bob's back, who was currently finishing the dishes. "Almost done? Mark wants us to color and watch SpongeBob with him." He said, filling up another sippy cup with water for Mark to drink.

Bob nodded his head, drying his hands off on a cloth. "Yeah. I just thought I'd clean up for Mark so he didn't have to, later, when he's Big. " He commented with a small smile. "He's doing good? Still in headspace?" He asked, though he knew that answer already. He was glad that Mark was finally getting the chance to be Little again.

Wade nodded his head. "He's way deep in headspace. I know he's probably gonna be Little all day. Hope you don't mind." He joked, waiting for Bob before the two of them headed into the living room. He laid down on the ground with Mark, as did Bob, and put his sippy cup near Mark's hand. "What are you coloring sweety?"

"Doggy." Mark replied, a bright, genuine smile on his lips. At least from what they could see from the pacifier still between Mark's lips. He gave Wade a minion picture to colour in, and he gave Bob a fish picture to color, and the three of them got to work.

The next hour was spent with the three of them coloring, or drawing their own pictures, while they watched SpongeBob. Then, Mark grew tired and decided it was time to do something else. So, he wanted to play video games. Since he was still in his headspace, he wasn't as good as he usually was, but Bob and Wade always tried to go easy on him.

The two adults set up the game console, slipping in Mario Kart, since that was the game that Mark insisted they play. As long as it was anything but Rainbow Road. Wade turned the television on and then set up the game, picking his character afterwards. Then Bob helped Mark pick out his character, before reminding him of how to play. Mark eventually just ended up sitting on Bob's lap throughout the game so the 'adult' could help him play.

With Bob's help, Mark managed to win a few rounds. The giggles of pure happiness that came from Mark after he won a match was always worth it. Half an hour was spent with them playing Mario Kart, before Mark decided to get his Uncle Wade to change the game to another Mario related game. There was a lot of debate on which game they should put in, before they gave in to Mark's request of Yoshi's Island.

The three of them ended up playing Yoshi's Island for an additional hour and a half before Bob decided that it was enough video games for Little Mark. Big Mark could handle hours of playing video games a day but Little Mark...not do much. Especially not any horror games. He carefully moved Mark off his lap, saving the game before he turned the console off. "Do you wanna go outside for a little bit?" He offered in a small coo.

Mark's eyes widened before he shook his head. He was still so nervous about people, specifically his fans, finding out about his Little side. He couldn't handle it if anyone else found out. "No. Wanna stay inside." He replied in a small whisper, taking his pacifier out again to take a small sip of his water.

Wade sent a glance Bob's way, before he gave a nod to Mark. "How about we just stay in then? We can play with your toys, hm?" He offered, to which he earned a hesitant nod from Mark. He didn't want Mark to be nervous about the previous situation. It wasn't like they were going to force him to go outside.

Mark kept the two adults busy until it was noon, when they headed back to the kitchen for a simple lunch of sandwiches and juice. Then, after lunch, Mark was carried up to his bed for a short nap. Bob was the one, again, enforcing the rules. Wade had to agree with Bob when it came to nap time though. A grumpy Mark was not happy to deal with.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, until the three were together again on the living room couch to enjoy their delivery pizza for dinner. The two of them, Bob and Wade, had to leave in the morning so it was the last night that they would be able to spend together.

Mark had slipped back to his Big headspace before they had started eating, wanting to have an adult conversation with them to...properly thank them. He was still in his pyjamas, considering it had been a lazy day, but he didn't feel out of place since the other two were too. He also still had Tim by his side, making him feel slightly shy. He picked at his pizza a bit, before he looked up at Bob and then over at Wade. "Thank you for spending the day with me." He spoke up in a soft voice. "Uh...you know. Little me." He commented, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Wade looked up from his own food, a small smile on his lips. "Mark, you know we always enjoy spending time with you. Whether you're Big or Little, we still enjoy the time we spend with you." He pointed out. "Hell, I'm glad that you allow us into your Little headspace. I'm glad you're comfortable enough to call us Uncle Wade and Uncle Bob." He admitted, putting his food down on the table for a second to give him a side hug.

"Exactly." Bob added on. "We know being Little has become a...comfort item to you. And we know how much you enjoy it. But have you even thought about the fact that we enjoy taking care of you?" He asked. "Because we do. You don't have to thank us for doing something we enjoy." He moved to ruffle up Mark's hair a little bit, giving him a fond smile.

Mark blushed a little bit, nose scrunched up as he reached a hand up to fix his hair. But in that moment he couldn't help but feel so...so happy.

Mark really was blessed to have two friends that were as understanding as Bob and Wade.

**Wow. Again, longer than I thought. I really hope you guys enjoyed it though. Reviews are always welcomed! Buh-bye for now! :) **


End file.
